The Lotus Blooms For The Moon
by Toboemoon
Summary: Being trailed by the darkness that lies within the hidden leaf village, Tsuki, a young leaf ninja has encountered many dangers with the help of Lee and her friends. Though, now she must face the pain which only a few know the cause...RockleeOc
1. A new day

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of naruto or anything in relation, I own only OCs like Tsuki.

Chapter One: A New Day

It was late in the afternoon in the Leaf Village. The Chunin exams have come to a conclusion and all the genins have become Chunins. But after the death of the Third Hokage, the village was in deep remorse. In the deepest part of the forest, away from the village, Tsuki sat under an old oak tree with her family picture in her lap. Tsuki has golden eyes with light-brown hair. She stared at her picture that showed her mother holding her when she was a baby. Alongside her mother was her father, holding her younger brother, Tsuyoshi, who passed away at a young age due to a serious illness. Tsuki was four years old when he died. His death hurt her deeply when she grew older.

Tsuki stared blankly at her picture then looked at the sky. She thought of Rock Lee who helped her during the Chunin exam, The Forest of Death. Ever since, she praised Lee and helped him with his injury from Gaara's sand attack to his left arm and leg. There came a rustle in the tree she was laying against. She cautiously looked up to find Iruka-sensei waving at her. "Hi Iruka-sensei!" Tsuki said happily. "Hey Tsuki, how are you? asked Iruka calmly. "Is something wrong? You seem upset about something." asked Tsuki confused. "Well...yes. I'm worried that Orochimaru might be roaming out here. You have to go back to the village before Orochimaru comes back." Iruka said concerned. "Don't worry, Iruka-sensei, I'll be alright. I just needed some time alone. I'll be back in the Village soon okay." explained Tsuki. Iruka grew worried. "Well, if that's the case, I'll leave you alone but please come back quickly before sunset. I'm going to send Gai and Kakashi to search the forest for Orochimaru, so please be careful." said Iruka. "All right Iruka-sensei, I'll be careful and thanks a lot for the warning!" said Tsuki. Then Iruka disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Looking out in the forest, she could hear birds chirping loudly. "It's so peaceful and...quiet." she said as she leaned against the old oak. The sun shone majestically through the leaves. A small stream trickled close by creating a soothing aura. She felt contentment as she leaned against the tree, resting her eyes for a brief moment.

As she opened her eyes, she noticed the stars were out. Then, she heard Gai and Kakashi's voices in the distance. Getting up, she looked out from a bush and saw Gai with a sign of scissors and Kakashi made a rock shape with his fist. Gai jumped in disappointment due to his loss with Kakashi. Tsuki sighed, and then started to giggle. She stepped out of the bushes to greet them. "Hi there fellas!" Tsuki said excited. "Oh hi Tsuki, how are things going?" said Kakashi. "How are you Tsuki?" asked Gai disappointed after his loss to Kakashi. Tsuki laughed. "Oh I'm fine, just came out here for a quick breather. I heard from Iruka-sensei that you two were sent to look for Orochimaru." Tsuki spoke. "Oh right. He did but you should be back in the village. It's dangerous out here." said Kakashi. "Oh okay, hope you find him, see ya!" said Tsuki as she walked back to the village.

As she pasted through the village gate, she came to the front of her house.Pulling out her house key, she unlocked the door and entered. The house remained the same since she left. As she prepared for bed, she went in the shower for a cool rinse of all the dirt and sweat on her body from her ninja training. Climbing in the shower, she turned the handle to get the water to flow. The cool water ran from her silky-smooth light-brown hair down her taunt, delicate body to her aching feet. She felt a restlessness in her body as she thought of Rock Lee. Water sprinkled on her back washing of the rest of the dirt and grim. She reached over and shut the water off. She came out naked grabbing the first towel from the towel rack, drying herself off. 


	2. Lurking danger

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of naruto or anything in relation, I only own ocs like Tsuki.

Chapter Two: Lurking Danger

Walking out of the bathroom in her elegant light purple robe, she slipped off her bra and panties, slipping her smooth nude body in the bed. The smell of lavender rendered her to sleep. She remembered how Lee protected her from the waterfall ninjas in the Forest of Death. After seeing Lee's face, she began to smile as she fell quietly to sleep.  
The next morning was humid with cloudy skies. Tsuki awoke from her sleep, looking sleeply at her clock. It was 10:52 AM. Tsuki groaned in her bed stretching her muscles. "Damn, it's that late?" said Tsuki sleepily. She soon got out of bed and put on her robe. Walking downstairs, she began to make her usual breakfast.

After breakfast, she cleaned the house of dirty clothes that were scattered all over the floor. She planned to wash the dirty clothes later that night. Grabbing her ninja gear, she walked slowely out the door. Outside, she stretched for ten minutes then began to train. Tsuki specialized in Ninjutsu, some Genjutsu, and mostly Taijutsu. Practicing her shuriken throws on her practice dummy, she hit the mark everytime. Afterwords, she kicked the wood as hard as she could to prove her strength. After one blow to the wooden dummy, she took a kunai and instantly sliced at the dummy. Both arms fell off due to her swift attack. Tsuki backed up and used her multi-shadow clone jutsu. About ten Tsuki's covered the area attacking the dummy in a series of blows. She continued this routine all day.

Late that evening, Tsuki walked through the village gate into the forest. Leaping from tree to tree, she stopped in the middle of the forest to lay against the old oak tree that she visited for the past few days. Exhausted from training, Tsuki began to dig. Buried under the roots of the oak was Tsuki's family picture. She pulled it out, brushing away the wet soil. Staring her young brother in the portrait, she began to cry. The thought of his loss began to tear at her heart like a blade. A soft tear ran down her cheek as she looked up at the crimson sky. "Tsuyoshi, I wish you were here...my dear brother." Tsuki weeped softly. 

Alongside Tsuki's leg quietly slithered a large dark reddish snake, staring evily at her. Slipping out its tongue in and out, Tsuki felt a strange presence that seemed so familiar. Tsuki looked at the snake, thinking to herself, "This isn't an ordinary snake, unless its..." Then, from right around the corner of the tree, appeared Orochimaru! Tsuki tried to run but both her arms and legs felt numb. "What's going on? I can't move my body!" She realized that her body and spirit were rendered useless. Looking over her shoulder, Orochimaru walked closer to Tsuki's limp body. Tsuki was petrified of the thought he would kill her. Her body was as cold as ice. She sat helplessly against the tree. Orochimaru kneeled down beside Tsuki, touching her face softly with his bitter hand. "So you are his daughter?" chuckled Orochimaru quietly. "I've heard much about you. Yes. You will do nicely." He slowely slipped out his tongue. Tsuki had not idea what he was talking about but had a sharp pain in her gut that Orochimaru would rape and kill her if no one came to help her. Orochimaru gave a quiet hiss as he licked every inch of her exposed skin. His tongue felt warm and wet with saliva.

He cut and peeled off her shirt with a kunai knife, and then slowly unclipped her bra, exposing her breasts. Slipping his tongue back in his mouth, Orochimaru let his hand roam free as he gently rubbed her breast. "Such a beautiful body, he has raised you well. You could be the perfect vessel for my ambition." spoke Orochimaru as he worked his way from her breasts to her shorts. Tsuki tried to speak but she was in astate of shock, all she could do was scream for help inside her head. Pulling out a kunai, Orochimaru cut the bottom lining of her shorts and panties, exposing her nude body. Tsuki felt his power as he continued to expose her slowly. She felt his desire to have sex with her. But one question remained in her mind, what does Orochimaru want with her? 


	3. The snake's mark

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of naruto or anything in relation, I only own ocs like Tsuki.

Chapter 3: The Snake's Mark

"Tsuki, you're a good child. Your father would be very proud of you." Orochimaru whispered as he moved his face closer to her warm nude body and played with her breasts. Tsuki stared in true terror, trying to scream, but could not. Her voice was gone, no one could her scream for help but an idea crossed her mind that would help her get out of her trance. Orochimaru took hold of Tsuki's body, gently moving her to the ground. "Now Tsuki, I promise you." mumured Orochimaru in Tsuki's ear. "This won't hurt a bit." His tongue slirped his lips. Tsuki tried her best to move, grabbing the kunai knife Orochimaru used. With a slow slash of the kunai, she cut her left arm, freeing her from her trance. She was back in reality and began to scream at the top of her lungs for help. Blood trickled down her left arm on her body, onto the ground, leaving a puddle of blood.

As soon as she started to scream, Orochimaru smirked, he instantly entered her. His strength and lust entered her, making her feel weak and useless. "My dearest Tsuki, you now have my essense in you, from now till eternity, you belong to me. Your father would be pleased." Then a red mark that looked like flames formed along her upper back across her shoulder blades. The pain was unbearable for Tsuki. She laid on the ground exhausted and moaning in pain. Orochimaru released himself from her. Slipping out his tongue, he licked the blood from her arm and licked his lips. "Mmmmm what a delicious taste. The true taste of your father's blood runs through your veins." Orochimaru said. He started to laugh hysterically, echoing through the forest.

Until something past by his cheek like a bullet, He turned to find a kunai on the ground next to his foot."DYNAMIC...ENTRY!!!!" screamed Guy-sensei, who came out of the brush, kicked Orochimaru in the face! Orochimaru flew backwards but landed back on his feet. Rock Lee followed behind Guy on foot. He spotted Tsuki lying on the ground unconsious. Her nude body was covered in blood. Lee rushed over, grabbing her clothes to cover her body. Tsuki began to moan due of the pain. "Tsuki, are you alright? You are going to be okay now." said Lee worried. Having said that, Lee looked up at Guy who stood still, using the same pose as Lee uses, to Orochimaru.

Blood leaked from his mouth but Orochimaru cleaned it with his tongue. "Heh-heh-heh, do you think you can stop me, weakling? That girl belongs to me now." said Orochimaru with an evil look in his eyes. "Orochimaru, you will not touch Tsuki ever again as long as I'm here." said Guy forcefully. Orochimaru smirked. Slowely,disappearing in streams of smoke, he spoke, "For now, I enjoyed the demonstration of how strong she is to resist me." All was silent.

Gai became infuriated when he heard Orochimaru's threat. He swore to take down Orochimaru and protect Tsuki. Glimpsing over his shoulder, Gai looked at Tsuki's mangled body. Lee took Tsuki in his arms, feared she could be near death due to her injuries. She was brutally cut and bruised by Orochimaru. Gai walked towards Lee and Tsuki, kneeling down to see the extent of her injuries. "Such cruelty, how could Orochimaru do this." Gai thought as he wiped away the blood from her face. "Gai-sensei, we must take Tsuki to the village! Her wounds are very serious." said Lee as he covered the large cut wound on her arm with her shirt. 


	4. Rescued

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of naruto or anything in relation, I only own ocs like Tsuki.

Chapter Four: Rescued

Lifting Tsuki in his arms, Gai began to walk towards the village. "Lee, we have to get Tsuki to the village hospital. For now, I want you to carry her belongings while I take her to see Tsunade." "Yes sir!" Lee responded as he rushed to grab her ninja gear and the rest of her clothes. In deep sympathy for Tsuki, he swore to keep her safe and watch over her.

Arriving in the Village, Gai spoke to Tsunade about Tsuki's current situation. Tsunade was staggered to hear what happened but reacted quickly. "I'll do what I can to help her, but for right now, put her on the small bed in the corner." Gai walked over to the bed with Lee by his side. Tsuki gripped Gai's vest tightly, groaning in pain and gasping for air. "Her condition is very critical." said Gai. Facing the bed, Gai placed Tsuki on the bed, covering her nude body with the blanket. The blood from her wound stained the left side of the bed. Tsuki layed on the bed unconsious but shivered from pain. Gai and Lee stood beside the bed, watching Tsuki suffer as she lay.

Tsunade walked over to Tsuki's bed, examining her body. Lifting the covers, Tsunade noticed blood everywhere on her body and the bed but witnessed a huge bruise crawl up her side. Lifting her upwards from the bed, Tsunade looked on her back. The red mark had expanded along her back and worked its way up her arms. The mark glowed red, making Tsuki groan. Her back was full of red marks in the form of flames. Tsunade didn't know what to do but she assumed it was Orochimaru's doing.

"This wont be easy to heal but I'll do what I can to help her." Tsunade said as she laid Tsuki back on the bed. "For now, she needs to rest." She began to wrap Tsuki's cut wound with bandages. "How long do you think it will take for the mark to wear off?" asked Guy. "She needs to stay in bed for at least 2 to 3 days before I can heal her. Right now, this mark is very strong and it is making her weak." Tsunade said explaining the situation to Gai. "Thank you Tsunade." said Lee. Afterwords, both Gai and Lee walked out the door, heading back to their training area.

The next day, Sakura and Naruto came into the hospital to see Sasuke. Sakura carried two pink roses to place near Sasuke's bed. Naruto complained the whole trip about his training. "Man, I dont get it. Why doesn't that pervy sage teach me anything? I want to learn a stronger jutsu! One that is stronger than Chidori." Naruto shouted. Sakura turned, "Keep it down Naruto, you are in a hospital! I do hope Sasuke is alright." "Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure Sasuke is fine. Granny Tsunade will help him get better. Then we can see who is stronger! Believe it!" Naruto spoke as he began to throw punches. Sakura rolled her eyes as they continued to walk down the hall.

The hospital was quiet as they walked. Sasuke's room was straight ahead on the first right. As they walked, they passed Tsuki's room. A chilling presence came from Tsuki's room, making shivers go down Sakura's spine. Sakura looked around to find the hall completely empty. "That's wierd." she spoke quietly. Naruto turned as well. "Huh? What's the matter Sakura? Is something wrong?" Sakura looked around then continued walking. "No, its nothing Naruto. Let's hurry and see Sasuke before visiting hours are up."

Arriving at Sasuke's room, Sakura knocked on the door. The door was opened by one of Tsunade's nurses. "Good morning Tsunade, how is Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "Hey Granny Tsunade, is Sasuke alright?" Tsunade turned her head, looking at both of them with a serious look on her face. "Sasuke is alright but he is seriously injured. Please be quiet for one moment." said Tsunade. Sakura walked into a corner out of Tsunade's way. Naruto stood behind Tsunade, watching her heal Sasuke with her chakra. Sakura waited but the chilling presence she felt earlier bothered her. Carrying the two roses with her, Sakura walked to Tsuki's room.

As she walked, Tsuki's room was about three feet in front of her. But for some reason, she didn't feel the presence from before. It disappeared. As Sakura entered, Tsuki laid in her bed moaning quietly. Sakura had no idea who she was, but thought to herself, "She is a pretty girl, I wonder what happened to her. The wounds look like cut and bruise marks. Who could have done something like this?" Then she thought of Sasuke, wondering if he was fully healed. Sakura walked from the bed to the door. Looking behind her, Tsuki remained still in bed. "I wonder if she will be alright." Then, quietly shut the door. Sakura walked down the hall with a rose in her hand for Sasuke.

Tsunade was still healing Sasuke when Sakura entered. There was not a bruise or cut on his body. Sakura was relieved to see he was okay. She gripped the rose tightly, bursting into tears. "Oh Sasuke, you're okay! I'm so glad." Sakura said cheerfully. "He is okay now, but he needs to be careful when he is fighting an opponent. His stamina is fully recovered but he does not have enough chakra to use his jutsu. If he continues to fight with limited chakra, his injuries may be way beyond repair." said Tsunade to Sakura. Naruto stared at the floor due to Tsunade's comment.

"Well, I can wait but all I know is I am going to beat Sasuke and be known as the strongest, Believe it!" shouted Naruto."NO!!!" came Sasuke's voice from the bed. All turned to Sasuke, who was sitting on the bed, staring blankly at the floor. Sakura was shocked to hear the change in his voice. "I can't...I cannot lose...to someone...like him! Sasuke said angrily. "To who, Sasuke?" asked Sakura confused. "I cannot lose to him. I must be strong inorder to beat him...my older brother!" Sasuke said forcefully, still staring blankly at the floor. Naruto asked, "Do you mean Itachi?" Sasuke grinded his teeth and growled. The room fell silent. 


	5. Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of naruto or anything in relation, I own only OCs like Tsuki.

Chapter Five: Plans

Later that day, Rock Lee was finishing up the 500 push-ups ordered by Gai-sensei. "496...497...498...499...500!" counted Lee. After completing the last one, Lee stood up looking out into the woods. "Lee! Done already?" asked Gai-sensei in the brush. "You still have to do 500 punches." Lee turned to see Gai-sensei. "I was just taking a small break Gai-sensei. But I have to check on something." Gai understood. "Of course you can go Lee, but don't be gone too long. When you come back, 500 laps around the exersise area!" said Gai, in his nice guy pose. Lee lifted his hand in salute, "Yes sir!" then disappeared into the woods. Ten minutes later, Lee came to the place the spot where Orochimaru raped Tsuki.Blood remained on the ground. "Why did this happen? Why would Orochimaru do something this cruel to Tsuki?" said Lee as he kneeled down putting his hand on the ground where Tsuki laid. Blood soaked up in his bandages. Lee lifted his hand from the ground, noticing the blood. Clutching his fist, he looked up at the sky. "I promise you Tsuki, I will make Orochimaru pay for your suffering!" said Lee forcefully with fire in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Tsuki quietly slept as Tsunade healed her wounds. "Well, she is fully healed from her neck down to her arms but her lower waist is severly injured." She sorted the medical papers that explained Tsuki's injuries. "I need to use most of my chakra to heal the one part of her body where Orochimaru penatrated. I just can't believe Orochimaru would do something like this." Tsunade thought as she continued to perform her healing jutsu on Tsuki's abdomen. After, three hours of healing, she finally finished. The cuts on her lower waist had faded but Tsunade found something unusual about Tsuki's body. An unusual curse mark, different from Sasuke's, she began to question how strong the mark is. "This mark could affect her chakra flow and the way she uses her jutsu." said Tsunade. Then Rock Lee entered, noticing Tsuki. "How is she Tsunade? Is she alright?" asked Lee concerned. "She is going to be fine, but she needs to rest for two days to regain her strength and chakra." Tsunade said seriously. Lee was relieved to hear Tsuki was getting better but was disappointed she had to stay for two whole days. Lee took one serious look at Tsuki. "Thank you Tsunade." He turned towards the door. "Please get well Tsuki." said Lee quietly. Then he left the room, while Tsunade checked over Tsuki once more.

The night was calm with the sound of chirping crickets and frogs croaking. But deep in the forest, Orochimaru talked to Kabuto about the plan for the Leaf Village. "Heh-heh-heh-heh, things are going perfectly for me. I killed the Hokage, making this whole village fear me. And I have have gained another acceptional pawn named Tsuki. With both Sasuke and Tsuki under my control, I will continue to live for all eternity." Orochimaru said evily. "Yes, you shall rule over the Leaf Village and control Sasuke and Tsuki with your will." Kabuto said, kneeling before Orochimaru. "However the curse mark Tsuki received is much stronger than Sasuke's curse mark. I wonder how he will fair against Tsuki if they fought each other." Kabuto continued pushing his glasses upward. "Yes, I agree. It would be very interesting to see who is stronger. Then I shall reward the winner." Orochimaru said, slipping out his tongue, slowly licking his lips. Kabuto rose up and walked to the edge of a small creek. "I shall continue to keep an eye on Tsuki. If anything changes, I shall report it immediatly." said Kabuto before he disappeared into the trees. Orochimaru pulled out a kunai and began to slice his finger. Blood dripped slowely from his finger down his hand. Laughing quietly, he thought to himself, "I can't wait to see my dearest Tsuki again, it will be a matter of time."

Two days later, Tsuki awoke due to the sun shining brightly through the window blinds. Tsuki picked her head up off her pillow, looking around the room. She could not remember what happened after she passed out. "Where am I? One minute I was in the forest and now I'm in the hospital, and why does my body hurt so much?" Then she remembered how Orochimaru raped her. Rubbing her arms, she felt no cuts or pain, except her waist had a sharp pain when she moved. "Hey Tsuki!" said a voice throughout the room. Tsuki turned to the door and saw a familiar face. In the doorway stood Gai-sensei. "Are you feeling better now?" asked Gai. "Yes, I'm okay now. Thank you for asking." said Tsuki. "I see Tsunade healed you, Lee kept saying he was worried about you and came to visit but you were asleep." explained Gai. Tsuki blushed but was very confused. "How...How long was I asleep?" asked Tsuki. "You were asleep for at least three days. We thought you were dead, but you are alive and well." said Gai bursting into tears of joy. 


End file.
